1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and to a method for the cleaning of magnetic tape cartridge drives, particularly such as but not limited to LTO drives, and especially pertains to an arrangement and method of providing a disposable LTO cartridge retention spring cleaning tool.
In the data processing technology, automated data-storage libraries are frequently utilized for the storage of various data media which are employed in data processing systems. Generally, such data processing systems necessitate the provision of considerable amounts of data-storage capacity which, upon occasion, may be needed rapidly, and stored in memory and hard disk drives, and whereby the various data may not be necessarily provided in a rapid manner. Consequently, data which is not required to be employed in an immediate manner may constitute frequently accessed data whereby the storage thereof may be in removable data-storage media, such as LTO (Linear Tape-Open) cartridges (Registered™ of Hewlett-Packard, IBM and Seagate), other magnetic tape cartridges, optical disk cartridges or the like, which are stored in automated data-storage libraries.
Ordinarily, such libraries provide an adequate amount of access to considerable quantities of the data-storage media, the latter of which are generally stored in storage shelves and are accessed by one or more accessors and delivered by therewith associated grippers or pickers to data-storage drives in the automated data-storage libraries. Potentially, an automated data-storage library may store in excess of 6,000 cartridges, which although not frequently accessed, may be needed rapidly at certain times. Basically, the accessors for conveying and transferring the data-storage media, for example; such as storage automation devices in the form of the 3584 Ultra Scalable Tape Library (a Trademark of IBM), employ cartridge and handling assemblies which are frequently referred to as either grippers or pickers in the technology. These electromechanical devices, in effect will grab or engage a cartridge for transport from one location to another such as for engagement with or disengagement from tape drives, whereby some type of calibration sensor is frequently mounted on the cartridge gripper or picker so as to be able to measure the relationship between the theoretical position and the actual position of the gripper. This, in essence, reduces the numerous physical tolerances encountered in the construction and functioning of the automatic data-storage library, and as a result reduces structural and operating expenditures, while concurrently improving upon the reliability in the handling and transporting of the tapes.
During the extensive operations of presently existing and widely utilized removable data-storage media, such as LTO tape cartridge, the latter incorporate cartridge retention springs which over the course of time and extended use may tend to collect debris, particular polycarbonate residues; in effect, during several loadings and unloadings of the LTO tape cartridge from and into the drives.
The tendency of the accumulation of this type of debris causes the tape gripper or picker extraction forces to rise beyond their normal permissible operating levels and specifications, potentially resulting in equipment failure, and also a lack of being able to pick up the tapes in a reliable and functionally dependable manner.
Although in various instances this accumulation of debris does not occur in some of the removable data-storage media; hereinafter merely described as but not limited to LTO tape drives, it is however, encountered on the high loading and unloading actions of the same cartridges while utilizing the same tape drive; in effect, representing a randomly encountered but nevertheless important problem in the technology.
Thus, in various types of automatic data-storage libraries, for instances such as the 3581 and 3583 tape libraries (trademarks of IBM), upon occasion the picker for the LTO tape drive has slipped due to the excessively high cartridge extraction forces which are exerted due to the accumulation or collection of debris especially on the cartridge retention spring. In some instances, the problem has been solved by manually cleaning the retention spring for the LTO tape drive through the intermediary of cotton swabs which are dipped in a cleaning solution; thereby enabling the picker to unload the cartridge. This, however, is a difficult problem to overcome in as much as the areas which require cleaning are normally somewhat inaccessible or somewhat difficult to reach by the manual cleaners which are currently available.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Although various types of cleaning methods and arrangements for different types of cartridges have been developed in the data storage technology, especially relative to the use thereof in automated data-storage libraries, these have not fully solved the problems encountered in satisfactorily and readily being able to clean LTO cartridge drive retention springs, and potentially other types of magnetic tape retention devices.
Hikata U.S. Pat. No. 6,414,816 B2 discloses an automated data-storage library apparatus wherein a cleaning tool employed for removing debris from a robotic hand is employed to pick and position tape cartridges in the apparatus, and wherein a controller automatically determines the need for cleaning based on the number of uses of the robotic hand. In essence, the cleaner is a cartridge device fixed in a storage cell for the magnetic tapes, and the cleaning action is implemented by the robot hand grasping the device and attempting to pull it out of the storage cell. This publication does not address itself to the problem of cleaning a device utilized for the retention of LTO cartridges at a remote and generally inaccessible location and is limited to a robotic hand primarily enabled to grasp cartridges.
Vaaler U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,201 B1 discloses a tape cartridge including a passive cleaner adapted to be employed in an automatic data-storage library, and wherein various collectors may be located inside a tape cartridge for collecting debris, such as wear particles, dust and dirt. These collectors may collectively comprise a double-sided adhesive tape applied to a tape shell, or an adhesive applied directly to a tape shell inner surface; a spool of a one sided adhesive on a backing with a portion spooled out sticky-side up and extending out of the cartridge so as to be able to be advanced in order to remove debris and expose a fresh section of tape; a porous material with or without an oily coating; a magnetic plug with or without an adhesive on a blunt tip which can be periodically removed from the cartridge for cleaning purposes; or an electrostatically-charged collector. This patent does not teach a method of cleaning a cartridge picking device but only provides materials for collecting debris; nor does it address itself to a cleaning method and arrangement analogous to that of the present invention which is directed to a device for contacting a cartridge retention spring and removing debris which has adhered hereto.
Anderson U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,089 discloses a head cleaner for linear tape drives, wherein an LTO head cleaning device consists of a brush constituted of nylon, carbon or steel fibers which may be contacted during periods while the tape is still in the tape drive. This patent fails to teach any method of positioning a cleaning device in relation to a remotely located surface, and wherein a cleaner brush is integral to a drive and pivots into place. There is no disclosure of the type of cleaning device or method analogous to that disclosed by the present invention.
Cheatham et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,142 discloses a tape cassette with an internal tape cleaning and locking arrangement wherein a method is provided for cleaning debris off the tape of a reel-to-reel type tape, the cleaning being internal to the tape cartridge. Pads provided on pivot arms contact the tape while the latter is in a moving mode, and only teaches the use of a material for collecting debris while it does not address the problem of removing adhered debris or causing a cleaning device to come into a contact with a remotely located LTO cartridge retention spring.
Finally, Dodt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,519 discloses a method and apparatus for cleaning a tape path in a tape drive wherein a fabric tape coated with soft abrasive polymer coating or impregnated with a polymer with a cleaning solvent is employed for the effectuating of a cleaning action.
Although cleaning tape heads in other areas which are easily accessible by a cleaner is known, the prior art does not address the problem of removing debris from a cartridge retention spring which is not located in the tape path, and consequently does not concern itself with the solution in providing cleaning actions that are solved by the present invention.